


Can thread more than just a needle, my sweet doctor.

by Albme94



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Butt, Cute, Flirting, Fluffy, Gay, Holosuite, M/M, Smut, Tailoring, bashful bashir, boner, butt stuff, checking out other charaters, cute bashir, cute garak, doctor bashir, doctoring, hidden flirting, homsexual stuff, mentions twilight, penis - Freeform, relax its just for a second, sarcastic, suprise boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: '' It was another normal boring day at the station, there was no problem what-so-ever, not even a minor one. Sisko had given most of the crew in ops the day off; he and Dax tried out a holosuite where they were set in Rome 1800 something for historical reasons. Kira sat left in ops to make sure everything was like it was supposed to be, Odo was in his office keeping a close eye on Quark, like always... O’Brian was around the station doing his job, he almost never had the day off…Garak did not have the day off, his costumers showed up even more now after the whole situation with the Dominion, Klingons and Cardassians was over...Trousers, dresses, suits-- you name it, he was as busy as a bee with his tailoring. What didn’t help when he saw Odo walk past a couple of times to ‘make sure’ he didn’t do any ‘spy’ things.  ''





	Can thread more than just a needle, my sweet doctor.

  
  
  
‘’I _almost_ wish there was a machine to do this…’’ he said to himself, he was working on a suit jacket ‘’this button isn’t the _right_ color, the jacket isn’t _smooth_ enough’’ he mimicked some of his customers, ‘’ _ahh_ ~ There we go, just a little- **AH!** ’’  
Bashir walked through the door thinking, since the day was so slow _maybe_ Garak wanted to have lunch earlier today _or_ maybe just join him for a stroll; he stopped as he saw the tailor with his thumb in his month ‘’Garak, what _happened_?’’ he said walking faster over to him ‘’ _Oh_ , nothing to worry about _Doctor_ , just a minor needle sting.’’ He smiled to him trying to suck away the blood.  
  
‘’ ** _Minor_ ** or _**not--** _ Let me see that... _Any_ patient is better than _none_.’’ Bashir smiled grabbing Garak’s hand away from him before he could protest. He held his hand by the wrist as he looked for a patch in his pocket; holding the thumb still as he cleaned the wound, he tried to ignore the _smug_ look on Garak’s face.

  
  
_‘’Stop that’’_ he said ‘’stop _what_ Doctor?’’ Bashir looked up from the wound, he clenched his jaw ‘’the _smug_ look you have on your face... There _really_ isn’t _anything_ else for me to do.''  
Garak smiled his usual sly smile.  
'' _Any_ job is better than _no_ job.’’ He smirked before letting go of Garak’s hand, ‘’I was _merely **observing** Doctor_ ’’ a big grin was on his face ‘’now _Doctor_ , was there anything you needed? _A suit?_ Need me to sew your trousers _again_?’’ he said sarcastically, ‘’ _no, no-_ I was just wondering if you wanted to take a _stroll_ o-or eat lunch earlier today.’’ Bashir straightened himself up.  
  
  
‘’As you can see, _my dear Doctor_ , I have **quite** much to do today-‘’ he put out his hand to show all the work he had _done_ and _yet_ had to do ‘’- can’t let the _customers_ down, now **can I**?’’ Bashir looked around and shrug his head, he sighed _‘okay’_ and started too walk back from where he came.  
  
Garak watched him as he walked towards the door, _dramatically_ sighing over how _sad_ he had was by his answer, Garak took a deep breath ‘’ **Oh** _Doctor?_ ’’ Bashir was almost out the door ‘’Yes Garak?’’ his voice still a bit sad, he forced a smile on his face but Garak saw it was a _fake_ one.  
  
‘’I _might_ have time for a stroll or an early lunch after all... I **have** all _week_ to finish this after all.’’ He smirked and let out a small laugh as Bashir’s voice became instantly more happy ‘’ _really_? I don’t wanna take you away from your work-- I _understand_ if you’re too-‘’ Garak cut him off ‘’ _No_ _Doctor_ , you couldn’t disturbed my work _even_ if you **wanted** to’’ another smirk on his face ‘’I **_always_ ** have time for **you, _Doctor_**.’’  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They sat as Quark’s; talking about the latest book Bashir read, that he wanted Garak to read it as well, and it was _obviously_ a very good read.  
‘’You _can_ borrow it, _**if** _ you’d like?’’ He said before taking a sip of his drink ‘’I’m _not_ sure if it’s _quite_ my ‘style’, as you put it, to read-- _but_ I’ll give it a try’’ giving him the nod ‘’ _Mmh-_ **or** you can try the holosuite for it’’  
Garak thought about it for a minute ‘’ _maybe_ if you’d join me, _Doctor_ , so I know I won’t get _lost_ ’’ he said while looking deep into Julian’s eyes.  
  
Julian chocked on his drink and started to cough _‘what an awkward expression he had on there, and to add to it-- I just **had** to swallow wrong’_ he thought as he regained his breath, looking back up at the tailor sitting right over him ‘’are you okay _Doctor_? **Did I--** _say_ something _wrong_?’’ His eyes was filled with concern ‘’I- eh- **No** , _no_ not at all, Garak, just... Swallowed wrong’’ he nodded it off.  
‘’Well... In the future you _might_ want to, _– **swallow** -_ right then’’ his smirk wider than usual, if even possible. _‘Did he just? No… ‘_ Bashir thought to himself looking confused at him ‘’ _yeah_... I guess so’’ he just observed him as he continued to eat his food, but disturbing as Garak was giving him _**–the-**_ _smile_ , what on _earth_ could he _possibly_ be referring to? He shrug it off.  
  
  
‘’I’d better be back and fix that jacket, it was **_enjoyable_ ** to eat with you, _Doctor_ ’’ He said as he got up _‘he did it again’_ Julian nodded goodbye before taking a sip ‘’I’ll stop by sickbay when I’m done and _we_ can go to the holosuite’’ Garak placed his hands at Julian’s shoulders, gripping _tightly_ and closer to his torso than usual and then he left, leaving Julian sitting there with a surprised expression on his face.  
  
  
_‘What was **that** about?’_ He turned around watching Garak leave _‘I **love** to watch him leave’_ he thought tilting his head to the side, he looked somewhere else, when Garak turned around looking directly at him. _‘Did he see it?’_ he thought not daring to look around, Garak smirked at the Doctor and went back to his shop.

 

  
**~Back at sickbay~**

 

  
Bashir sat in his chair spinning around, there was _nothing_ to do… He had done _every _ report that was to do, he had proof read them, twice, three times, just to make sure there was _no_ mistakes.  
_Around_ and _around_ and _around_ he went; looking up in the ceiling before closing his eyes, _feeling_ the movement.  
  
He felt at ease, his thoughts wandered and eventually remembered Garak, and how weird he'd acted at lunch, it was like he was _hinting_ at _something_ … _**Swallowing**_ , _**enjoyable**_ , _join_ _him_ in the holosuite? It was odd, that’s for sure, **how _did_** Garak know he was looking at him though? _Maybe_ he was checking him out as well? **Wait _what_?** He _wasn’t_ checking Garak out…  
But he did look good from behind…  
  
His thoughts went _further_ than Garak’s _trousers_ , a pain in his abdomen suddenly came, he stopped spinning and looked down **_‘’what the-?’’_   **he whispered as he looked down at his rising member. _‘But, I was thinking about Garak’_ he corrected his posture at the desk so it was hidden. He sat there wondering and it grew harder for each time he re-played the scene where Garak _touched_ him, _grabbed_ him.

  
He closed his eyes again, leaning so he almost sat under his desk; his hand reached closer to his groin  ‘’ _Doctor?_ ’’ he snapped out of it and turned his head ‘’ **Garak!** ’’ he started ‘’done already?’’ He felt his face burn with embarrassment,  he can’t turn around and let Garak see _it.  
_ ‘’Yes Doctor, _shall_ we _go_?’’ he smirked while observing _every_ move Bashir made ‘’ _Y-yeah_ , I’m just gonna- **eh** \- ‘’ he looked around in panic ‘’Are you _ill_ , _**Julian**_?’’ Garak walked closer to the Doctor, _‘he called me Julian! He almost never do that’_  
His face sunk closer to the floor as the tailor walked closer _‘don’t see it, don’t see it’_ he begged to himself ‘’ _no_ , I’m _fine_ \- Just gonna turn this off and we’ll go’’ he smiled, turning to his computer ‘’I’ll be _outside_ then’’ Garak smiled and walked off, Bashir let out a heavy sigh _‘I have to get it down’_ he looked for something to lower his pulse down, and _maybe_ , it'll go _down_ with it... and it did!

  
  
  
**~In the holosuite~**

 

 

  
It was the late _2012_ and it was a book called _‘Twilight’_ , they didn’t really pay attention to the story, but they talked about it, ‘’is this a **_fantasy_ ** of yours, _Doctor_?’’ Garak smirked _‘he’s **so** doing it on purpose!’_ they sat down in the park ‘’ **no** , Garak it’s _not_. It had an _interesting_ story line, it was either _this_ **or** _‘fifty shades of grey’_ and I’m not _sure_ if I **_want_ ** do that to you’’ he smirked back, the tailor had to think for a minute before observing more closely at the Doctor; he wasn’t as shy as Bashir on the whole _‘checking out’_ a person thing.  
  
  
_‘Is he… Checking me out? No…’_ Bashir looked away _pretending_ not to notice, he **did** _think_ about though... _Both_ of his heads were.  
‘’ _ **Oh**_ …’’ Garak suddenly said, looking away from Julian trying not to smirk, Bashir looked at him ‘’ _what_?’’ he asked confused ‘’I didn’t know you were in **that** **mood,** _Doctor..._ I’d let you _'work'_ if you’d _told_ me’’ he smiled wider than the human had ever seen him smile, Bashir didn’t get it until Garak showed him with his eyes ‘’ ** _oh god-_** ‘’ Julian hid his boner with his hands, blushing rapidly trying to _**not** _ looking at Garak.  
‘’It’s _very_ **human** of _**you**_ , _Doctor_ , _I feel honored~ U_ nless it was about that _sparkling vampire_ we saw of course’’  Garak's smiled at him even though Julian didn't look in his direction, he was trying to think of something he _didn’t_ like so It’d **go away**.  
  
  
‘’I’m _not_ **sure** what you’re _trying_ to do, _Doctor_. But whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be _working_. As from what I see... It _grows_ instead of _shrinking_ ’’ he said with a _very_ sarcastic voice, Julian’s face was red as an apple thinking this _was so_ not happening.  
With no warning a hand grabbed his cock causing him yelp in surprise, giving a puppy glare at the tailor, _still_ blushing.  
‘’ ** _Wow_** , I must say, _Doctor_ , you’re **bigger** than I thought’’  
  
  
'That was it, this was how he'd die. Garak holding his out of control penis, inside a holosuite, from a _heart attack.'_

  
Julian just sat there staring at Garak, like all words were gone or he didn’t have a voice, ‘’did I _startle_ you, _Julian_?’’ He _slowly_ rubbed in circles, he smiled more when Bashir closed his eyes. ‘’Does it _feel_ better now?’’ his voice was seducing, he moved his hand up and down dragging _it_ with him. He moved _closer_ to the Doctor, unfolding his pants, he slipped his hand between the legs- cupping the _sack_ outside the briefs, Julian opened his eyes as he felt the hand _gently_ caress his _erected_ member. ‘’ _Eh_ \- _Garak_ …’’ his voice shattered ‘’want me to **stop** , _Doctor_?’’ he rubbed harder and slow then faster.  
  
  
‘’ _Mmmh-_ ‘’ Julian let out, closing his eyes grabbing the bench ‘’ _thought so_ ’’ Garak _smirked_ before going under the briefs with his cold hand, which made Julian twitch at the touch, he let out a small groan.  
Garak let Bashir's **throbbing** _situation_ out from its prison, his own _member_ was getting rather hard itself.  
  
  
  
Garak licked his lips before exposing the raw human dick to the air, he could see it pulsate; he placed his thumb at the top and rubbed in circles, seeing his good friend breathe faster, he understood he did it well... He quicken the pace, Julian twitched back by the sudden movement, his face was flustered red, ‘’ **G-Garak…** ’’ he said when the tailor rubbed harder ‘’did it _hurt_?’’ he stopped to wait for his answer; Bashir nodded, ‘’I’m sorry _Doctor_ , I’ll try to do it more to your liking’’ Garak tilted his head.

Bashir opened his eyes as he felt Garak go down on him, his wet tongue twirling around his throbbing head; he chocked on air as he felt Garak's lips wrap around him fully then sucking him. ‘’ ** _G-Garak!_** ’’ He couldn’t help it as his member shot out bitter sweet liquid.  
‘ **’Oh…** ’’ Garak licked his fingers and around his month, he looked over at the Doctor, who was still hard, and was breathing heavily, he looked absent.  
  
‘’Let’s go somewhere **more** … _Private_ ’’ Garak smirked as he helped Bashir put on his uniform again, then grabbed his hand; Julian didn't say anything in protest, he **just** couldn’t _believe_ this happened.

 

  
  
  
**~Back in Garak’s quartets ~**

 

  
Last time Bashir was in here, Garak was sick and he had to sit with him all night... He swallowed and looked around; observing the room, the items and the _bed_... He got cut off his thoughts as Garak walked up to him and pushed him up against the wall. ‘’Tell me _Doctor_ , I’ve never seen you so _scared_ and _silent_ , is there anything **wrong**?’’ Garak pulled off the others trousers, Julian froze, ‘’lost your tongue?’’ He said with a smirk, before going for a kiss; it was _tender,_ Julian went with it getting deeper into the kiss.  
  
‘’Mmh- _no_ your _tongue_ is there’’ Julian frowned.  
‘’Don’t you want it to?’’ Garak tilted his head, a small smile creeping on.  
Bashir thought for a second before pulling Garak in for a kiss, flipping him around and pushing against the wall. ‘’ **Wow** _Doctor~_ , didn’t know you had it in _you_ ’’ Garak gasped when Julian stopped to inhale, they looked into each others eyes.  
  
‘’ _Shut up_ ’’ Julian smirked ‘’and **stop** calling me _Doctor_ ’’ he said with a frown. Garak pulled off Bashir's trousers before he placed him on his hips, holding his hands over his head as he pulled of the rest of the uniform.  
‘’ ** _Make me_ , Doctor.**’’ Garak teased while nibbling on the doctor’s neck, he undressed himself as he kissed and teased with his tongue, he left a rather big hickey on the Doctor’s neck, visible _just over_ his uniform collar.  
Garak stood there with his naked human companion wrapped around his waist; kissing madly, he reached for his helpful lotion in the drawer next to them, without Julian even noticing.

  
  
Garak placed Julian on his feet again, they held eye contact a while, not a smirk on either faces, just passion.  
Julian was the one to break the eye contact as he stroked Garak’s shoulders, teasingly. ‘’ _So_ , **Doctor** ’’ Julian tilted his head to show him he was annoyed ‘’ _stop_ calling me _that_ ’’ Bashir smiled to him, Garak smiled back before flipping Julian around, pinning him over a table.  
Garak kissed his neck, shoulders, back; as he put lube on his fingers before slowly circling the rim then eventually entering Bashir.  
  
‘’ **Ahh-!** ‘’ Bashir shot his head up in surprise, clenching around Garak's fingers.  
  
''Take it easy, _Doctor_ ’’ he said while nibbling on Julian's ear.  
‘’It was just… _cold_ ’’ Bashir sighed in a shiver.  
 Garak moved his fingers around, opening it up, slightly sliding against Bashir's _sweet_ spot. He used his free hand to stroke _himself_.  
  
**‘’G- _Garak_ …’’** Julian moaned as the third finger went in ‘’ **now** _**now** \--Doctor_ just a bit more…’’ as he placed his forth finger in he could feel the human tense and relax, he let go of his own and grabbed Julian’s dick ‘’bit _drippy_ , are _we_?’’ Bashir’s head fell to the table as his sign of facepalming.  
Garak placed Julian’s legs more apart before pushing his _hard_ member in, causing Julian to gasp in pain. Moaning _‘no’_ as Garak pushed further in, he lifted Julian up to the correct way, of doggy, so he could get it all the way in. ‘’Are you _okay_ **Julian**?’’  
  
  
Bashir didn’t answer ‘’ **Julian** …’’ he started to pull out ‘’… _yes_ ’’ he stopped ‘’ ** _I’m fine_** ’’ he pushed in again, he saw as his human grabbed the table tighter; he might be too big for him ‘’does it _hurt_?’’ he tried to look at his face but it was hard to see.  
  
‘’… _It’s_ … ‘’ He started, Garak moved closer to his face, pulling further in ‘’- _my **first** time_ ’’ he finished.  
‘’ **Oh** … _I’m sorry_ , had I **known** I’d gone _slower_ -‘’ he got cut off by Julian’s moaning he found it painful but it was surprisingly good, and his member wanted more.  
  
‘’Want me to _pull out_ , Doctor?’’ Bashir sighed as he called him yet again _‘Doctor’_. ‘’Didn’t **I tell you** to _**stop** _ calling me that? And... _No’’_  
Garak smirked ‘’I’ll call you _Doctor_ until you **moan** _my_ name as you _orgasm_ ’’ he teased.

  
Garak placed his hands on Bashir’s hips, _digging_ his nails into the skin, he pulled out _fast_ and _slow_ in, he kept it like that for a few thrusts. It wasn’t long after before Julian _cried_ out Garak’s name as he came, making Garak followed suit _inside_ him, filling him up. Bashir’s head fell to the table gasping for air as Garak pulled out, leaving his ass drip.  
  
Bashir’s legs almost couldn’t take it, he was still leaning over the table trying to regain his breath.  
‘’ _Julian?_ ’’ Garak asked but got no response, he lifted his Doctor up bridal style to find him passed out, '' _my my_ '' smirking as he put him in his bed.  
He laid down beside him pulling the covers over them, looking at his unconscious Doctor- no… His _Julian_.

  
  
  
**‘’Sisko to Doctor Bashir.’’** His communicator said, _didn’t_ wake him up. Garak got up reaching for it **‘’Sisko to Doctor –‘’** Garak cleared his throat ‘’I’m _sorry **Commander**_ , but the Doctor passed out after the **_exercise_ ** in the holosuite’’ Garak smiled.

It was silent...

 **‘’… I _see_ , Well-- Tell him to report to ops when he… wakes up, Sisko _out_.’’** Garak laughed and laid down again.  
‘’… _Hi_ ’’ he turned his face ‘’ _Julian_ , you’re back from _dreamland_ , I see.’’ Bashir looked over to his communicator but closed the space between his tailor and himself, snuggling into his neck ‘’ **oh** _my_ , are you in **that** mood? Very well.’’ he kissed his forehead.  
  
The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is another edited piece of fiction i've written before :)  
> But this i made longer and, it makes more sense now... i think...  
> Hope you liked it :D  
> Tell me if something doesn't seem right <3


End file.
